villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mirror Master
Mirror Master is a villain from The Flash comics and media. Origin So far, there has been three criminals to hold the title of Mirror Master. Sam Scudder Sam Scudder was already a criminal before he gained his powers. While serving time in prison for a burglary-homicide, he was working in a prison workshop, when he accidentally created a mirror that could hold an image for a certain amount of time. After this, he escaped from prison and created numerous mirror gadgets to help with his crime sprees. Calling himself the Mirror Master, Scudder terrorized Central City for years, either on his own, or as a member of the Rogues, only to be foiled by the Flash (who's civilian identity, Barry Allen, was ironically responsible his incarceration in the first place). Scudder was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Digger Harkness For a brief period of time, Scudder's fellow rouge Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang used the Mirror Master alias and gear to commit crimes while on the Suicide Squad. Harkness soon quit using the Mirror Master alias after being caught and handed to Amanda Waller, who then tricked him into a fake assault scene where he was forced to constantly switch between his Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang identities. Evan McCulloch The current Mirror Master is a Scottish mercenary and criminal named Evan McCulloch. Originally a non-powered merc, McCulloch was given Scudder's costume and equipment by a consortium of the US government. Though he first targeted the superhero Animal Man, McCulloch eventually turned his attentions to the then current Flash, Wally West, and has been a thorn in his side since. Powers and Abilities Mirror Master has complete control over mirrors and the Mirror World. He can create portals using any reflective surface, such as windows or ice, into which he, others, and objects may pass. He controls access to these portals, and is able to trap people in reflections. He is able to generate mirrors of varying size that he can then use for various effects; his mirrors can be used to project holograms or illusions, for communication, and to hypnotize or mentally affect people who pass through them, amongst other uses. He is also quite intelligent, as he was able to discover these properties in mirrors and to create the relevant weaponry on his own. He is a skilled thief. Mirror Master Using the special mirrors he creates, Mirror Master is able to do many things. One of the various things he can do is travel to other dimensions. In other media In Justice League Unlimited, Mirror Master appears in the episode "Flash and Substance" where he traps Flash in an old building and uses a laser disco ball to kill Flash although he is able to destroy it via shooting a record at it. He then conspires with his fellow rouges to kill Flash at his museum. They attack him Batman and Orion and in the process trap Flash and Linda Park in a mirror dimension. By the time Flash escapes the villains are defeated and Mirror Master dives into a mirror however it is shattered by Batman and he is scattered in the pieces. He later makes a cameo in the episode "The Great Brain Robbery" as part of the Legion of Doom. In this show he is voiced by Alexis Denisof. In the show The Batman Mirror Master appears in the episode "A Mirror Darkly" where he kidnaps Gotham's richest people but is foiled by Batman, Robin, and Flash. He later appears in the episode "Lost Heroes" where Flash and Green Arrow attack him at a amusement park mirror house and is defeated when Green Arrow shoots an arrow at his mirror. Here he is voiced by John Larroquette. He later appears in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster" where he is shown in flashback hold Batman and Flash captive and tries to kill them with a laser but is defeated when Flash uses his mirror to reflect the laser. He also appears in the episode "Four Star Spectacular" where he traps Flash in a mirror maze and makes glass clones of himself. He nearly beats him however Abra Kadabra gives Flash a hint which leads him to the real one and his clones and maze shatter when he is knocked out. In this show, he is voiced by Tom Kenny. Arrowverse Mirror Master appears in the third season of the Arrowverse TV show The Flash. Navigation pl:Mirror Master (DC) Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Legacy Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mutated Category:In Love